H o w I t E n d e d
by Suzumi
Summary: Tohru Honda, now 22, is engaged to Kyo Sohma. However, Akito won't let them off that easily...


H o w I t E n d e d - A Fruits Basket Fanfic

as told by Tohru Honda

by Aki-chan

or...Suzumi Johnson

romance/angst

Rating: PG-13 (For later chapters)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters, they are property of Natsuki Takaya. I also got the idea for Hatori and Shigure's daughter from another author on Fruits Basket Fanfic Central.

WARNING!!: MAJOR SPOILERS!!!

WARNING X2!!: MILD YAOI!!! (Shigure x Hatori)

Note: If you do NOT like the following pairings, Do NOT read!!:

Kyo x Tohru, Akito x Tohru, Hatori x Tohru, Hatori x Shigure

C H A P T E R 1: H o w T h e E n d B e g a n

"The Sohmas'...I never excepted it all to be like this."

"Neither did we. I never thought...ever...that it would end like this."

It has been 5 years since I first met the Sohma Family. It has been 5 years since I knew the Sohma's family secret. Each family member is possessed by the vengeful spirit of an animal from the Chinese Zodiac. Whenever one of them becomes weak or is hugged by a member of the opposite sex, they transform into their Zodiac animal. There are 12 members of the Sohma family that are cursed. Actually...there are 13.

It all started when I met Sohma-kun. Yuki is possessed by the spirit of the rat. I am so lucky to have them as my family. Each and every one of them cares for me so much...and I love each in return. Shortly after my mother died I was living in a tent. The Sohma's took me into their home and have become my family. There is no one as lucky as me.

My name is Tohru Honda and this year I will be 22 years old. It seems like just yesterday that I moved into the Sohma house. Since then, I have fallen in love. I have fallen in love with one of the members of the Sohma family. His name is Kyo Sohma and just recently he confessed his love for me. I have never been so happy. As I said before, I am so lucky. I am so lucky to be here, to have Kyo... Kyo is possessed by the spirit of the cat. I know, I know, it sounds strange, right? The cat isn't in the Chinese Zodiac! Well, that's because he was never given a chance.

On the day of the banquet the cat was deceived by the rat. Because of that, Yuki and Kyo have been enemies since childhood. No matter how many times they fight, Yuki is undefeated. It's something you have to get used to when you live with them. Recently, however they have hated eachother more than ever. Shigure-san says that it's because Yuki is finally jealous of Kyo. He says that Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun had been fighting over me!! Once again, I feel extremely lucky.

Oh! By the way, if you're wondering Shigure is another member of the Sohma family. Shigure is possessed by the spirit of the dog. He, Ayame, the snake, and Hatori, the dragon are best friends. Together they make up the Mabudachi Trio! That's what Shigure-san and Ayame-san call it. Shigure is a novelist who writes romance books. That reminds me! I should check one out from the library sometime. Anyways, Ayame-san is possessed by the snake, but he is also Yuki's older brother. They have never been very close, which is very sad. Ayame-san is the owner of a clothes store. Yuki-kun says that he only sells costumes for cosplaying. I think they're very cute, though! He has an assistant who is very eccentric. The last time I was there she forced me into trying on a maid outfit!

Hatori-san is the Sohma family's personal doctor. Usually Hatori is with Akito who, Hatori-san says, 'specializes in getting sick.' Akito is the head of the Sohma household, even though he is only 24. That's two years older than me! Akito-san is sometimes very cold, and was very cruel to me when we first met. Now, however, Akito-san and I have become very good friends, and hopefully soon he will be Yuki-kun's friend too.

The other members of the family are the cheerful Momiji, the eccentric Ritsu, the excitable Kagura, the quiet Kisa, the stubborn Hiro, and the loyal Hatsuharu.

Momiji is cursed by the spirit of the rabbit. He is half German and half Japanese and sometimes he speaks German. Momiji is the best storyteller in the Sohma family. He also writes his own songs! We sang them at the onsen that he took me to for White Day!

Ritsu is cursed by the spirit of the monkey. He greatly admires Hatsuharu. Ritsu's mother is the owner of the onsen we went to on White Day. He is also very different from most boys. Ritsu dresses in kimonos and skirts, and when I first met him I had no idea he was a boy!

Kagura is cursed by the spirit of the boar. She is madly in love with Kyo and sees herself as my rival, even though we are practically best friends. She has known Kyo since childhood and even wears a backpack that resembles the cat from the Zodiac!  
Kisa is cursed by the spirit of the tiger. She was very small when I met her and was made fun of in school so she was also very timid. She is in highschool now and has learned to make friends. She even has a boyfriend! It's because she's grown up to be so pretty.

Hiro is cursed by the spirit of the sheep. He is very stubborn and will do anything to get what he wants. Hiro is the same age as Kisa and has grown up very handsome! Maybe that's why he is her boyfriend! They have loved eachother since sixth grade.

Hatsuharu is cursed by the spirit of the cow...and because he is the cow he has a special personality! He has two sides, we call them White Haru and Black Haru. White Haru is his usual sweet, quiet personality. But sometimes when he becomes angry he changes into black Haru! Black Haru is usually angry and loves to fight. Hatsuharu loves Yuki very much. I think it is wonderful that the two of them are such great friends.

Now! Enough talk! We've all gathered here today for a wedding!! The wedding of -- dum dum dum!! Drum roll please! -- Kyo-kun and I! Just 3 months ago, Kyo and I asked Akito's permission and he said YES! I was so excited! Akito-san even seemed happy about it!

Right now, I am getting into my wedding dress. Kagura, Kisa, Uo, Hana, and Ritsu (I know, he's a boy!) are helping me out. Oh! So is Ayame-san! He designed this dress especially for me! If you're wondering, Uo and Hana are my best friends! I have known them for practically my whole life.

Ritsu zipped the zipper up to the top of my neck. "There! All done Tohru-chan! You look beautiful!," he said enthusiastically.

"No, not yet! The princess needs her veil!" shouted Uo-chan.

"Oh!! I'm sorry! Gomenasaiii!" Ritsu wailed,

"Don't be sorry! I forgot to put it on, not you!" I said, happily. I mean, how could I be any happier? I was marrying Kyo-kun!

"Tohru-san, are you ready? Akito-san is waiting outside. He wants to see you in your dress!" called Yuiri. Yuiri is Shigure-san's daughter, Who's the mother? Um...well, she doesn't have one. She has two fathers. I know, once again, it's strange! But I have an explanation! Do you remember when I told you that Hatori-san is the dragon? Well, of course, there is no such thing as a REAL dragon, so Hatori transforms into a seahorse. Um...and since seahorses... well...the male seahorse has the child...Do you understand? It's hard to tell this story again and again. It's sort of embarrassing, you know? Anyways, this is Yuiri.

"Oh, Yuiri-chan! Tell him I'll be one more second!" I called. "Kay, Tohru!" she replied. After I changed into my wedding dress I came out into the room. "Akito-san?" I asked. Akito stood up from where he sat on the couch and turned around. "Tohru-kun!" he said happily. "Hello, Akito-san! How are you doing?" I questioned. "Very well, thank you. My, don't you look beautiful today?" he smiled. "Oh, gosh, thanks, I really was trying to look my best." I said. "I'm sure. Anyways, since you'll be joining our happy or maybe unhappy family, I wanted to go over some rules." he said, his voice going from happy to stern. "Rules?" I asked, nervously, "Yes. You see...Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, all of them follow very important rules. Which are, of course, given by me. The most important rule is, you already know, Never tell the secret to anyone." he explained. "Okay! That's no problem! What are the rest?" I replied.

"Many are unimportant and will be explained later on...but the second most important rule, maybe the most important for you...is that your firstborn child belongs to me." he stated. I gasped. Hatori-san rushed into the room. "Akito!" he shouted. "What?" he said, annoyed, that he had been interrupted. He glanced at me and was about to begin talking, but was stopped in mid-sentence. His eyes widened and he gasped. "Toh-Tohru-kun...You look lovely. Almost like Ka--" he started. "Silence!! Silence, Hatori!! You are dismissed!!" shouted Akito. "But--Akito!" Hatori stuttered. "Well? What is it? I don't have all day, you know." Akito said, still sounding annoyed. "Um...Well you...you forgot to mention to Tohru...that...what's more important than you keeping her firstborn, is you...um...having an heir." said Hatori, quietly. "WHAT?!" Akito and I both shouted.

My head was swirling around. An...an heir of Akito's?!! He needed my help with this?! Did that mean that I was to be the mother!?

"Akito...since Tohru has the ability to break the curse...I suggest that she should be...um...the mother of your child." Hatori said, slowly. "This is too much..." Akito said, sounding lightheaded. "Tohru Honda...Will you...annul your engagement to Kyo-kun...and marry..." Akito, tried to say. Instead of finishing his sentence, he fainted and fell back onto Hatori-san. Hatori and I looked at eachother and stared in silence for a moment. Then suddenly I heard a voice from the doorway. It was Kyo-kun. "Well, Tohru? Are you going to accept?" I ran to Kyo and hugged him. He changed into a cat and I fell down on my knees. "Tohru-kun...It will be okay," Kyo said. Hatori joined our conversation. "Yes, the snows of today will melt into the springtime of tomorrow. Things may change." Hatori picked up Akito-san and headed upstairs. "Good day, Tohru, Kyo," he said as he left.

"Kyo-kun...Thank you," I said. "What? For what?" he asked, still in cat form. I began to cry and a tear slid down my face onto Kyo's forehead. He held his paw up to my eye and wiped my tears, gently. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry...," I said, quietly. "Tohru...Sometimes...It's okay to let yourself be sad," he said, in an understanding voice. Somewhere, even though it was almost silent, I heard the singing of my friends, I wanted to join in, so I sang in my heart.

__

'Totemo ureshikattayo kimiga waraikaketeta

Subetewo tokasu hohoemide

Haruwa mada tookite tsumetai tsuchinonaka

Mebukutokiwo mattentanda

Tatoeba kurushii kyoudatoshitemo

Kinouno kizuwo nokoshiteitemo

Shinjitai kokorohodoite yukeruto

Umarekawarukotowa dekinaiyo

Dakedo kawattewa ikerukara

L e t ' s S t a y T o g e t h e r .

I t s u m o . '

"Kyo-kun...Let's...stay together," I said, slowly, "Okay Tohru. I promise... I love you," Kyo said. "Thank you...Kyo. I love you too," I smiled. "Even if you marry Akito instead of me, we'll always be together. It's like how I know that even if we get married you and Yuki will always be together, also, no matter how much I hate it. It's because we all love eachother, Tohru. Even Yuki and I." I hugged Kyo's cat form and kissed it gently on the cheek. "Hey, Let's have a child, anyways, Kyo." I whispered in his ear.

"You serious?" Kyo asked. "Sure am. It'll be...our little secret," I answered. "Tohru..." he said. "Just wait. I made a promise to Akito. When I fufill that...We'll be together again," I said. "Since when did you get so smart, Tohru?" he asked, sarcastically. "Hee hee." I giggled. "Maybe from you?" I suggested. "Get out of here!" Kyo said. "Shh...You weren't supposed to know I was lying," I said, smiling.

"Okay. Tohru-kun. I am awake." Akito said as he entered the room. "Akito-san," I said. "Now...Kyo could you leave?"

"Tohru and I have some unfinished business."

- E n d C h a p t e r 1 : H o w T h e E n d B e g a n -

email: 

aol: : Suzumi

Fruits Basket Fanworks: Akito Sohma (Penname: Aki-chan)

webpage url: (currently under construction, as of 08/05/04 9:02 PM)

I am a proud member of the: Akito Sohma Webring!

The Mabudachi Trio Webring!


End file.
